


Un Buen Chico

by ElenaGraysonNS



Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: Alpha!Jason Todd, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega!Damian Wayne
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-06
Updated: 2016-08-06
Packaged: 2018-07-29 18:27:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7694800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElenaGraysonNS/pseuds/ElenaGraysonNS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Para Beyond Lawliet.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Damian siempre será un buen chico. Jason amaba eso de él.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Omegaverse Angustia<br/>Alpha!Jason Todd x Omega!Damian Wayne.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Un Buen Chico

**Author's Note:**

> Recuerden que esta obra y más están en FF y Amor Yaoi. Soy ElenaGrayson ;)
> 
> Espero que les guste.
> 
> *Notas perdón las faltas, idioma español*

"Yo no lo mate.” Damian respondió mientras miraba el casco rojo de Jason. “Te lo juro, el solo— ¡Se cortó con su misma navaja!” Intento calmarse, pero sabía que sería imposible. 

Damian estaba en prueba, Bruce, su padre no confiaba en el todavía, y todo apuntaba a Damian, la sangre del muerto en su ropa, en su espada, así como en su rostro, todo decía que claramente fue Damian, y si su padre se enterraba… 

_Damian no quería el rechazo de Bruce._

“Lo sé.” Damian abrió sorprendió a Jason, quien miraba al otro lado. “Promete ser buen chico, demonio.” 

Damian no entendió nada, hasta que vio que Jason saco su cuchillo, llenándolo de la sangre de la víctima, y con su pistola, disparaba al cuerpo sin vida, salpicando toda su ropa.

“Lárgate.” Jason grito mientras su casco rojo era manchado por la sangre carmesí.

Damian quería hablar, sin embargo, no había palabras para eso, Damian escucho como por el comunicador, todos se dirigían al alegar, Jason se sento a un lado del cuerpo preparándose para todo. 

Damian asintió y salió, mirando hacia atrás como su padre golpeaba a Jason, como los gruñidos de una pelea de Alfas daba a lugar.

Por primera vez, Damian conoció un lado diferente de Jason y estaba sorprendido.

“Lo siento.” Damian murmuro mientras veía a Jason por la ventana.

Había pasado tiempo desde el incidente, Bruce había estado furioso, había tenido una fuerte pelea con Jason, sin contar de que le obligo a dejar el paquete, culpado por no cumplir la unica regla, Damian era el único que sabía la verdad.

Y se siente como mierda.

Miro como el alfa estaba envolviendo las heridas de una nueva gasa.

“He tenido peores, claramente.” Jason rio con cinismo mientras un quejido salía en su garganta del dolor. “Es normal cuando ambos somos alfas.” 

Damian hizo un gesto cuando miro los hematomas en las costillas de Jason. “padre no debió hacer eso…”

“Siempre es así… No deberías estar aquí, lárgate.” Jason gruño levemente, sin embargo Damian no se inmuto.

“¿Por qué lo hiciste?” Damian dijo recto, mientras veía como Jason lo miraba fijamente, sus ojos azules verdes brillando con ese brillo que solo un alfa tiene.

Jason se encogió de hombros. “Me encanta cabrear a B.” Jason suspiro. “Además eres Robín.” Jason miro con ternura a Damian. “Eres buen chico, ahora lárgate.” Damian suspiro.

“Gracias—“Dijo antes de dejar la ventana, juro por un momento ver una sonrisa en la cara de Jason.

_______________________________________________________________________________

Jason entro la casa de seguridad de esta semana, estaba en Nueva York, no había tenido ninguna noticia de Gotham o cualquier murciélago desde hace meses, casi un año entero, se había encontrado con Tim algunas veces, pero no hablaban del paquete, menos cuando Tim estaba en sus días de beta resentido.

Al entrar miro como una luz estaba encendida en la sala, o el intento de una, Jason cargo su pistola mientras se acercaba, al apuntar a su objetivo—

“Tu seguridad es una mierda Todd.-Tt-“Miro como Damian estaba casi recostado en el único sillón del lugar, su ropa era un ropa de civil, cero rastro del traje de Robin.

_Y la misma sonrisa prepotente en su rostro._

“Niño, en serio tengo cero ánimos para cuidarte, he tenido una semana jodida, así que a menos que quieras una bala en tu bello rostro, lárgate.”

Damian tomo un brillo peligroso en sus ojos. “¿Bello rostro? Tus insultos van perdiendo lo divertido Todd.” 

Jason resoplo. “¿Qué deseas? Vamos entre más rápido terminemos con esto, mejor.”

Damian mordió su labio inferior, mirando a Todd, Jason por su parte no tenía ni menuda idea de lo que el demonio tenía en mente. 

“Ha pasado un año…” Damian murmuro, pero callo de inmediato. “Te traje algo.” Damian dijo rápido, y Jason arqueo una ceja, pero el sonido de un maullido dio lugar.

Venia de la chaqueta negra con líneas verdes de Damian, era un sonido pequeño, y chillante, Jason miro fijamente hasta que vio la cabeza negra de un gato… un gato demasiado pequeño.

“Odios los gatos.” Jason dijo rápido, sin embargo Damian lo ignoro.

“He visto los registro Todd, parte de lo que confiscas como señor del crimen, va dirigido hacia los fondos de protección animal, no es así Jackson Peter.” 

Jason hizo una mueca. Jackson Peter era su alias actual, con el invertía a orfanatos y refugios animales, cuando era un niño de la calle, sabía que los animales sin hogar, eran como hermanos de sufrimiento, sin contar su favoritismo a los perros.

_¿Pero un gato?_

“Eso es un poco acosador, he demonio.” Damian bufo y se acercó a Jason, quien pudo ver al pequeño gatito mejor, su pelo era horrible, varias partes estaban sin él, y sus ojos lleno de lagañas, sin duda un cachorro abandonado.

“La mejor compañía es la de un animal, son más confiables que los humanos, -Tt-“Damian enseño a Jasón el gato. “El será tu responsabilidad ahora Jason.” 

Jason negó como su pecho revoloteaba por la forma en que su nombre salía de Damian, miro al gato, y como los ojos de Damian brillaban con un hermoso brillo.

“Lizzie” Jason se ruborizo, cuando Damian lo miro sin entender. “Su nombre será Lizzie, pero si me vuelves a traer un animal, juro que te matare.” Damian no dijo nada solo entrego el gato a Damian. 

Damian miro el suelo, mientras Jason acariciaba al felino.

“Bennet.” Damian murmuro, lo suficientemente alto para que Jason lo escuchara. “No sabía que eras ese tipo de persona Todd-“Damian dijo cínico y Jason rio.

_El muy bastardo rio, causando un sentimiento de calidez en el pecho del joven Wayne._

“Lárgate, y recuerda…” Damian se sonrojo como Jason murmuro en su oído. “La próxima vez, no uses a un gato abandonado como barrera.” 

Jason acaricio el gato, y este ronroneo, tal vez no sería tan malo tener una mascota—

“Cuando adopte a ese gato, no creí que estarías siempre aquí.” Jason murmuro mientras su mirada era centrada al libro entre sus manos, recostado en el sofá, en su única noche libre—

Damian jugaba con Lizzie; con casi tres años de edad, era una hermosa gata negra, sus ojos verdes eran como bellas estrellas, y sin duda la mejor compañía de Jason… Después de Damian.

“Elizabeth necesita más atención, Todd—“Damian murmuro, Jason lo miro con el rabillo de su ojo, era el mismo mocoso, pero sus 15 años lo hacen fascinantemente, más atractivo.

“Lizzie, su nombre es Lizzie, y si la sigues malcriando.” Escucho como claramente Damian gruñía.

“Elizabeth es un nombre digno, sobrenombres son lo peor.”

“Si claro babybat.” Damian gruño y Lizzie maulló.

“No podrás llamarme de esa manera cuando presente casta, Todd. Me mostraras respeto de Alfa a Alfa.” Jason centro su atención a Damian.

“Cuando eso suceda, te quiero fuera de aquí, este es mi territorio, al igual que Lizzie.” Damian bufo.

“Veremos eso Todd.” Jason escondió su sonrisa detrás del libro de Emma. 

Aunque dudaba un poco de lo dicho por Damian, su aroma no era incomodo, al contrario, era reconfortante… Ningún Alfa olía de esa manera.

Ninguno.

“Míaw look” Lizzie maulló mientras se recostaba en el pecho de Jason, Jason automáticamente acaricio su cabeza.

Sabía que la razón de la tristeza de los ojos del gato, eran por la falta de Damian…No era la única que lo extrañaba.

Todo sucedió hace casi dos años, unas semanas de su último encuentro, cuando Damian exigía su lugar como alfa, pero la prueba dio otro resultado.

De repente un olor dulce lo llamo de atención, Lizzie levanto las orejas, y como miraba fijamente en la ventana, ambos tanto Jason como Lizzie miraron el mismo punto, donde un toque de unos dedos, golpeaban el vidrio, unos guantes negro, con el rostro cubierto de negro.

Lizzie maulló más fuerte y Jason abrió la ventana—

“Soy un Omega.” Damian murmuro bajo, su voz dejaba de ser un la de un niño, pasando más a la de Bruce. “Necesitaba estar solo—No quiero regresar con Padre.” Damian hablo con miedo, Jason solo lo miro mientras hablaba. “Ya no soy digno de ser Un Al Ghul, mucho menos de llevar el manto. Yo—“ 

“Basta.” Damian callo parpadeando hacia Jason. “Eres Robin.” Jason miro con ternura, como el labio inferior de Damian temblaba como sus ojos brillaban con unas orgullosas lágrimas que se negaban a salir.

Jason abrazo, estrechando el cuerpo de Damian a lado del suyo. Como Lizzie ronroneaba en sus pies, como sus narices se extasiaban con el aroma dulce y cálido de Damian, Jason podía sentir como sus feromonas calentaban el lugar, intentaba calmarlo.

Damian gruño. “No necesito ser calmado –Tt-“Damian dijo suave, en contra del pecho de Todd.

“No, eres un buen chico, Demonio.” Jason sonrió cuando sintió como Damian sonreía escondido en su pecho. “Te extrañe. El gato te extraño” 

Luego de eso, Damian se quedó en silencio, solo sus respiraciones y los maullidos de Lizzie a sus pies.

Una noche cálida, Jason descubrió algo que se negaba a saber. 

_Se había enamorado del demonio._

Después de eso, Robin había vuelto a su hogar, y Jason esperaba que se quedara allí, quería solo verlo feliz.

Pero muchas veces las cosas vuelven a repetir las situaciones, cuando Tim le informo, rápido se dirigió a su lugar de alojamiento, dispuesto de regresar a Gotham, sin embargo no fue necesario, no cuando vio como Damian estaba con Lizzie acostado en el piso, Jason ignoro sus impulsos de acercarse y rebuscarle heridas, sus impulsos alfas de saber que todo estaba bien.

Pero sabía que el niño era un caos.

“Volvió a suceder… Y-yo me defendí, el muy bastardo el—“Damian negó mientras se negaba a abrir los ojos. “Tu-tuve que hacerlo, tuve miedo yo—“Damian no dijo nada más, y no fue necesario, ya que Jason se recostó a su lado, Damian no dudo en esconderse en el pecho de Jason, leve quejidos salían de su garganta, como leves ronquidos/ronroneos reconfortantes vibraban en el angosto pecho de Jason.

“Quédate esta vez.” Damian asintió mientras Lizzie ronroneaba a su lado.

“Violado!” Jason gritó a través del comunicador, Tim suspiró.

“Fue un error, el hombre era un Alfa, al parecer logro destruir el ocultador de olor del traje de Robin, Bruce dice que no volverá a suceder, Bruce reaccionó mal. Damian no merecía ser tratado así, como un asesino, así como que Damian necesita regresar al paquete—“

Jason trago su ira, Damian, aquel bastardo prepotente, estuvo a milésimas de ser utilizado por un maldecido, eso explicaba el silencio del niño, su mirada perdida en cada rato, los moretones y miedo inminente de regresar con Bruce.

“Se fue Tim, ni yo pude detenerlo.”

Tim respiró “Cuida de el, Jason. “ Jason asintió, sabia que podría confiar en Tim.

Cuando dejo el teléfono, Damian lo miraba con culpa. 

“Ahora entiendes… falte como un Al Ghul, como Wayne. P-pero no podía dejar que ese bastardo… Batman sería fuerte y- y yo.” Jason lo abrazo fuertemente, por primera vez Damian gritó y lloró fuertemente en brazos de Jason, quien sabía que Bruce era un maldito pero esto rebaso el límite.

“Deja que te cuide, Demonio.”

A partir de ese día Jason cargo con su propia historia a lado de Damian.

Ellos no eran tiernos, ambos fueron entrenados como perfectos asesinos, ambos fueron dañados por personas en las que creyeron confiar.

Sin embargo su primer beso fue lo más sorprendente de sus vidas, fue una noche fría, Red Hood había decidido no salir esa noche, Damian usaba Robin solo fuera del territorio de Batman o cualquier murciélago.

Ambos decidieron quedarse en casa, Damian había traído a Alfred el gato con él, los gatos habían hechos grandes amistades, sin contar su amor conjunto, Jason culpaba al gato por corromper a su princesa.

Mientras ambos estaban a las esquinas del sillón, con solo un espacio de sobra entre los dos, Damian con la tableta en sus manos, Jason con su edición de bolsillo de Orgullo y prejuicio, ambos en silencio, hasta que Damian hablo.

“Bésame.” Jason miro sorprendido a Damian, como si hubiera confirmado su odio a los animales. “Bésame Todd.” 

Ambos se miraron, y en un segundo, sus bocas estaban entrelazadas, sus aromas se unían en una perfecta sincronía.

Después de esa noche, los besos se hicieron más comunes; cuando se despedían, cuando Jason dejaba el pequeño hogar debido a los calores de Damian, cuando discutían por cualquier cosa, o la razón cuales fuera era la indicada.

Cuando Damian cumplió los 22 años, cuando habían tenido los calores suficientes, antes de que Jason dejara el lugar cuando en la puerta de la fecha el calor de Damian se acercaba.

Damian simplemente lo detuvo, Jason lo miro sin entender. “Te amo.” Damian murmuro antes de chocar sus labios, con sus piernas envolver sus piernas en las caderas de Jason, quien lo cargo en el beso rudo que compartían, Jason podía oler, como el calor de Damian llegaba a tiempo perfecto. Sus muslos se llenaban con aquel frio líquido, como el calor de su cuerpo llegaba al límite.

Jason lo recostó con cuidado, lo desvestía como Damian lo miraba con lujuria, no necesitaron ninguna palabra, solo gruñidos, y gemidos, Jason miraba como Damian lo miraba con algo más que lujuria, era algo mucho más profundo, mientras lo embestía, las imágenes del tiempo juntos lo llamaban.

Jason besaba cada parte del cuerpo caliente de Damian, quien maldecía por cada caricia, besos rudos a la vista humana, pero para ellos dos eran tiernos, suaves y llenos de su amor profundo.

Damian no lo dejo alejarse cuando sintió como Jason llegaba al límite. “No.” Damian gruño exigiendo como aquel niño prepotente. “Quiero ser tuyo, con—ahhh completamente Jason.” Jason solo miro gruñendo. “Quiero tu nudo, vamos Todd, de--- ahh demuéstrame lo que eres.” 

Damian gimió mientras las embestidas de Jason aumentaban rápidamente. “Eres todo un omega insaciable, no bastardo” Damian asintió. “Como me enamore de ti, demonio.” Damian grito como los dientes de Jason se encajaban en su cuello, mientras sentía el nudo expandir su entrada, Damian gimió y gritó fuertemente como sus muslos aparentaban el nudo de Jason. Sin protección, Damian sabía los riesgos pero amaba a Todd, eso no había duda.

Jason ya le pertenecía, al igual que Damian a Jason, y nadie podría cambiar eso, por este tiempo claro.

Damian estaba recostado en el angosto colchón, Arte de la Guerra en sus manos, con la luz de la lámpara iluminando la habitación, Lizzie y Alfred habían tenido su primera camada juntos… y no eran los únicos, Damian acariciaba su vientre a penas sobresaliente, no era Damian AL Ghul, mucho menos un Wayne, ahora solo era Damian, el demonio que esperaba un hijo de otro demonio.

Los dolores de espalda eran horrendos, los vomito igual, Damian lo consideraba el castigo de dar vida, pero Jason lo hacía menos pesados, cuando sus manos acariciaban su barriga, cuando llegaba de inmediato cuando Damian lo llamaba solo para verlo, eso era suficiente para él.

El sonido de la puerta principal detuvo su lectura sonrió cuando reconoció el sonido de las ya conocidas botas de Jason, pero su sonrisa cayo cuando vio el rostro de Jason.

_Preocupado, y con una lucha interna dentro de él._

Habibi—“

“Bruce… Él te está buscando…” Jason respondió en seco, con su voz quebradiza. “Estarás mejor con ellos, no—no podemos seguir con esto.” Damian negó mientras se acercaba a Jason, este se dejó caer en la cama sentándose. Damian lo estrecho contra su pecho.

“Te amo… me amas, tendremos un bebe, no es momento de ser débil Todd.” Damian sonrió mientras acariciaba la cabeza de Jason. “Demuestra ser un alfa, se mi alfa Todd.”

Damian sabía que su Padre iría a buscarlo algún día, tal ves antes volvería con Bruce, pero, el tiempo con el que estuvo con Jason, el bebé de ambos creciendo en su vientre. Jason adorando y hablando a su vientre, con los cachorros de Lizzie y Alfred recostados en su vientre, ahora tenía a su paquete, pequeño pero suyo.

No permitiría que Bruce le arrebatará eso.

El amor verdadero, era aquel que te levanta y te motiva, aunque sea obligado.

Hicieron el amor con cuidado, Damian disfruto cada caricia, pero sabía que Jason lo tocaba con temor, al final, Damian se acurruco más con Jason.

“Te amo mucho…” Damian sintió como su corazón vibraba. 

“Eres un bastardo Todd.” Continuo “Te amo también.” 

No sabrían de Bruce hasta tiempo después, cuando Bruce entro por la ventana mientras dormían, cuando Jason reacciono, Dick lo había tacleado amarrándolo con fuerza, Cassandra ayudándolo, Damian iba a gritar el momento en que su padre se posó detrás suyo.

No era su padre, era Batman y Damian pudo ver la desaprobación con sus labios.

Cuando se levantó de la cama, pudo ver como Dick daba un grito corto y sorprendido, al igual que Bruce, quien venía delante de Batgirl y Batwoman, ambas sorprendidas, su barriga quemaba aún más. Jason contra el suelo, con una cinta sobre su boca.

“¡Dejen a Todd en paz! ¡Ahora!” Dick dudo pero Bruce gruño. “Fue consensual.” Damian respondió rápido. “Soy suyo, como el mío.” Damian dijo decidido, Bruce gruño aún más alto.

“Es un error Damian.” Bruce comento, Damian podía sentir la sangre hervir en su interior.

“Ahora si soy Damian, eh.” Damian dijo con veneno en sus palabras. “QUE ERA CUANDO ME LLAMASTE ASESINO.” Damian grito y Bruce se estremeció.

“Dami, B-bruce no quería…” Dick hablo mientras detenía a Jason quien forcejeaba debajo de ellos, Bárbara y Kate lo ayudaron.

“Cállate Grayson.” Damian grito, respirando hondo. “Sabias lo que ese maldito intento hacerme… p-pero no te importo… Solo fui un asesino…” Damian bajo la voz. “Cuando expulsaste a Todd… fue mi culpa, ese hombre murió con su navaja, sin embargo todo apuntaba a mi… Todd se inculpo.” Damian dijo dejando a todos sin aliento. “El me protegió. Y-yo lo a—“

“NO” Bruce grito y Damian lo miro con odio. “NO CON EL, ERES MI HIJO DAMIAN. EL—EL”

“Bruce contrólate…” Dick llamo con miedo.

“NO.” Bruce grito. “ERES MI HIJO…” Bruce se acercó a Damian con la mano temblando. “Mi hijo Damian." 

Se podía escuchar como Jason intentaba soltarse.

“¡Qué demonios sucede aquí!” Tim grito en la ventana, Jason aprovecho para salir del dominio de Dick y los demás.

Bruce reacciono con automáticamente, al ataque de Jason, aventó a Damian de su camino a Jason…

Damian no tuvo fuerza para equilibrarse, y cayó fuertemente al suelo, Jason miro sorprendido, Bruce detuvo su ataque, Dick y los demás inmediatamente fueron a su lado, pero eso no evito que la sangre comenzara a salir de su entrada, como el charco seguía fluyendo.

Damian miro como el miedo se extendía por los ojos de Jason, Damian sabía que significaba, no podía enfrentar ese dolor, Damian se desmayó en medio de todos, y la sangre aún seguía saliendo.

Una vida, por una vida, ese era la regla principal.

Cuando despertó, no tenía su vientre sobre saliente, no tenía ese calor en su estómago, la felicidad de su corazón era nula, Damian quería volver a dormir para creer que todo seguía en su lugar, reconocía su cama, aquella donde había hecho el amor millones de veces con Jason, aquel lugar que consideraban sagrados.

Su mente divagaba, escuchaba a gente a su alrededor, escuchaba la voz de Jason llamándolo, juro escuchar las lágrimas de Todd, que nunca se alejaba de él.

_Sé que me escuchas, se lo que sientes, no fuiste el único que lo perdió, pero—pero no quiero perderte también._

Quería responder, quería darle ánimos y maldecir lo mal Alfa que era en ese momento, pero no tenía ningún ánimo, no sentía nada más que tristeza.

Cuando se enfrentó a su Padre, quien tenía la cara vacía, con dolor en su voz y en sus ojos, disculpas salieron de su boca, cuando pregunto que podía hacer para que Damian lo perdonará, Damian lo miró.

“Devuélveme a mi hijo.” Bruce dejo de respirar, y Damian sollozo. “Quiero que nos regreses a nuestro bebé, a mi Habibi y a mí. “ Bruce sollozó y Damian sólo miro por la ventana.

Cuando Todd lo tomó de la mano, Damian sollozó cuando sus ojos se encontraron con los de Jason.

_Eres mi buen chico Damian, aunque seas una patada en el culo, Damian descubrió algo ese día, siempre amaría a Jason sin duda alguna. Pero no podía con el dolor de perder un hijo._

**_Epílogo 10 años después._ **

“Said, basta.” Damian dijo con frustración mientras Jason reía como el niño ignoraba a Damian. “Te lastimaras.” Damian grito como el niño se detuvo de repente.

“¡Baba basta!” Said grito mientras Damian bufaba. “Solo quiero ir a jugar.”

“No. Es por tu seguridad. No me importa si me odias.” Damian miro como el niño lo fulminaba con la mirada. 

“Papa” Said busco apoyo en Jason, quien se encogió de hombros. 

“Lo siento mocoso, tu madre tiene razón.” Damian lo fulmino con la mirada. Jason se acercó abrazándolo por la espalda. “¿Tomaste tus medicamentos?”

“No soy el niño aquí Todd, -Tt-“Damian bufo, pero miro con cariño a Jason. “Te amo.” Damian dijo mientras Said rio bajo.

Fue difícil para todos superar la pérdida del bebé, pero más a Damian, ahora el Omega estaba bajo medicación antidepresiva, así como su inestabilidad emocional.

“Mama tiene problemas.” El niño de 9 años dijo cómico. 

“También te amo Said.” Damian dijo mientras leves lágrimas llenaban sus ojos. Abrazo fuertemente al niño mientras comenzaba a llorar.

Said suspiro y Jason solo lo miro con cariño, algunas cosas no eran como antes, pero Said era alguien feliz, siendo el péndulo entre la locura y la normalidad…

Said era su niño feliz. “Los amo tanto, pero tenemos un abuelo con severos problemas que tratar.” Damian hizo una mueca. “Quieres…” Jason preguntó pero Damian negó rápidamente.

“No… S-solo basta, aun no estoy listo.” Jason negó mientras besaba a Damian en la frente.

Damian no estaba listo para enfrentar a Bruce, Dick llamaba todos los días, pero Damian se negaba a convivir con ellos. No con los que mataron a su hijo.

_Con problemas y todo, Damian seguía siendo un buen chico, quien se esforzaba por mejorar por su hijo, con Said, Damian era aún su buen chico._


End file.
